


All-Star Batman: Legends of The Dark Knight

by KingUltra52



Series: All-Star Batman [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingUltra52/pseuds/KingUltra52
Summary: Inspired by Legends of The Dark Knight, follow Batman in a new retelling of his first clash against the horrific Killer Croc, King of Gotham Sewers! But who are the Monster Men and what do they have to do with the origin of Croc?Thanks to SiSi1999 for convincing me to join AO3!
Series: All-Star Batman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846366





	1. Blood In The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**GOTHAM CITY. 10th of July**

It was the tenth day in a row that heavy rain soaked the filthy streets of Gotham City. The weathermen always promised that the next morning would bring out sunshine and safe passage, but the citizens of Gotham knew better. It was all just lies. For this wasn't Metropolis, Gotham was something else. Gotham was a birthplace for monsters that would send those faint of heart into an early grave. Monsters who hid in the shadows and ate away at what good was left. 

In Park Row, an all too familiar scene is transpiring. A duo of uniformed officers of the Gotham City Police Department was abusing their power as they beat down on a homeless man. In their report, they'll say that he'd was with an illegal firearm. 

**_CRACK!!_ **

There goes his left jaw. The two men laughed; they were enjoying this too much. They were practically having the time of their lives as they then moved from the vagrant's face down to his kneecaps. One pulled out their guns and prepared to open fire on the man who clung to life. Before a bang could go off, something from the shadows grabbed them both and pulled them down. Their screams echoed through the night only to be silent as they fell into the abyss that was Gotham's Sewers. 

**The GCPD Rooftop.**

With the flip of the switch, the Bat-Signal illuminated the cloudy skies of Gotham city. James Gordon knew the routine; he stood beside the lamp under his umbrella as he waited in silence for the appearance of the mysterious figure he had summoned. 

**"Late night, Commissioner?"**

There he was. Batman. Another monster born from Gotham, but unlike the others. Batman was a monster that only hunted others. Gordon released a deep sigh and placed a cigarette in his mouth before lighting it. 

**"You know those are bad for you."**

He did, but he didn't care. It would either fall into a bottle as he did after the war or smoke himself into the grave. He preferred the latter; at least this way, he'd still remember that he was still a good man at his core even if he didn't believe it. 

"We have a situation. Two cops, rookies fresh from the Academy, went missing in Park Row. They haven't been back in days, and I don't have the heart to tell their parents that we haven't found them yet."

**"You want me to search for them?"**

"Yeah. Unfortunately, most Cops I send into Park Row either do a shit job at searching for them or just don't come back at all. I can't stand it, Batman."

Batman said nothing as he pondered the new case he received, whatever was doing this was causing cops to go missing. 

**"Send me the address of each area where they went offline. I'll investigate the alleyway where the first two went missing and work my way from there. Don't send any men in until I contact you. We don't need anymore missing person cases."**

"Already done. The mayor has already ordered no cops to enter or exit Park Row until we find a reason for the disappearances. He's even issued a curfew."

There was no response, by the time Jim had turned to face Batman, Gotham's Defending Demon had vanished back into the shadows it called home. Gordon took a long drag from his cigarette; he'd say a prayer for his officers, hoping for their safe return. But Gotham had taught him better. Gotham taught him that no one is safe from the monsters that hid underneath.

**PARK ROW**

Batman stood above the shambling and crime-ridden neighborhood from the crucifix atop of St. Moore's Chapel. A siren went off; curfew was now in effect as the few that had homes ran to shelter, and the many that didn't. Well, they tried their best to hide from whatever lives in the darkness. Batman glides across the sky, scanning every nook and cranny that could conceal. Yet he could find nothing. Batman couldn't understand, where could they have vanished too? At every scene involving the disappearance, he could see nothing but blood and a maintenance hole cover. 

“AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!”

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

A loud shrill scream echoed in the air, Batman's white eyes widened as he leaped into the night air and raced towards its source. As he flew overhead, Batman glared as a blood-covered hand was clinging to the opening of the maintenance hole for dear life. The Batman dove down and landed before the hand as it slipped, he leaped forward and grabbed the side in an attempt to save them. 

**_'Heavy!'_ **

Thought Batman as he could feel the weight of a full-grown man and something even more substantial pulling him down. He gritted his teeth and pulled using all of his strength; he won't let this man disappear like the rest. The damsel in distress screamed in fear and pleaded for Batman to not let him go, Batman had no intention of doing so but whoever was pulling them down had the strength that no man could have. Batman growled as he fought against whatever hid in the darkness of the sewers, it had no intention of letting its victim go. 

**_“HISSSS!!!!”_ **

Batman's eyes widened as he looked into the abyss and found a pair of beady glowing eyes that stared back into him. In that exchange, a loud monstrous roar erupted from the sewer before the eyes vanished and left the man to Batman. Batman pulled the victim up and looked in shock as he met Officer O'Kirk of the GCPD Riot Unit. What was most shocking were the large five bloody gashes along his back.

"B-Batman? Is that you?"

He could barely get the words out, and blood leaked from his wounds like a river during monsoon. Batman knelt and turned the officer over as he checked his pulse and gasped as it was faint. 

**"Don't say, anything, officer. I'm going to get you help."**

Said Batman as he held the dying man in his arms. His eyes focused on the darkness that was within the sewers. 

**THOMPKINS FREE CLINIC**

Leslie Thompkins was a doctor for the people. One of the few in Gotham who cared for the unfortunate and continuously went to the side that needed it. She stood in her operating room, repairing and stitching up the damage done to Officer O'Kirk from the monster in the sewers. She was steady, not once did the fear of losing him ever take hold of her. Hours later, she walked out of the operating room and started at the shadowy corner of the dark closet. 

"Do you know what did this to him, Bruce?" she asked the shadow. A pair of white eyes opened as Batman emerged before her cloaked in the shadows. With a small click, the room by the little lightbulb overhead. Batman then removed his cowl and revealed the handsome yet tired face of Bruce Wayne. 

"No. I had theories. But when I found O, 'Kirk, he was being attacked by something I can't comprehend."

"What do you mean, can't comprehend? I want to know what's scaring the people of Gotham."

" And so do I, Leslie. But it's not that simple anymore. Whatever's down there, it's inhuman."

Before Leslie could retort, she looked into the tired eyes of the boy she raised. She could feel the thing that he didn't want to admit.

"You're scared, aren't you, Bruce?"

Bruce said nothing, but his silence said it all. Whoever started back at him from the sewer shook him to his core.

" Bruce. When was the last time you slept?"

Once again, he said nothing. Bruce looked at the clock on the wall. 12:45 am. 

"Leslie. Please contact Gordon as soon as you can, he should know of Kirk's condition. Let me know if he gets better."

"Bruce."

Bruce looked into Leslie's concerned eyes and turned away. He then pulled his cowl back on as Batman was summoned back into the darkness. The light went out for three seconds, and once they returned, Batman was gone. Leslie could say no words but in her heart. She prayed for Bruce's soul and his salvation.

**BACK IN THE ALLEYWAY**

Batman stood over the maintenance hole cover of the scene. In the moments he had been gone, someone had covered the entrance back up. Batman moved it and dove into the tunnels of Gotham. He was hoping to find the cops and the monster not to exist. 

**"Hrmph."**

His nose scrunched as the stench of Gotham's innards flooded his nostrils. It was worse than a rotting corpse. Wait. It smelled like multiple corpses all in one location. From his cloak, Batman pulled out a flashlight and scanned the brick walls of the tunnel. It was as he feared for along the walls were the same five claws etched in the brickwork repeatedly.

**"What in God's name?"**

Batman then turned to the waters of Gotham, brown and murky, with the filth of the surface flowing into the sewers. Batman then raised a brow as he bent down and looked closer into the water. He could swear he saw a glint of jewelry in the water. Plunging his hand into the sewage, Batman grabbed hold of the shining object only to be caught and pulled inside with a terrifying force. 

**"*GASP*!"**

Batman clung for air as he emerged out of the water in shock, spitting out anything that accidentally flowed into his mouth. A chill traveled down his spine, his lantern gone, Batman once again found himself in the dark. Something was watching him. He couldn't tell what or from where, he was frazzled. 

**'Calm yourself, Bruce.'**

He told himself as he listened to the water around him. He was waiting for any sounds his attacker might've made. 

**_"Grrrr."_ **

The growl came from behind, slowly moving towards him. Batman said nothing and just prepared himself for any attack.

**_"HISSS!!!"_ **

A monstrous roar followed the emergence of a giant hulking figure from the water. Batman, however, was prepared. From his palm, Batman threw small pellets at his opponent, releasing a painful flash of light. Within the rays, Batman could make out tiny details of his attacker. His attacker was over six feet tall by how he loomed over the Knight, his beady yellow eyes locked with his white ones, and in the place of fingers were talons covered in blood. 

**_“REEEEEE!!!!!!”_ **

The monster squealed in pain by the sudden invasion of light; his large hulking arms swung in the air, trying to slash at Batman. The Dark Knight dodged his swipes, using his smaller size to his advantage. He rushed towards the beast and began to throw a punch to his stomach, only for his knuckles to crack upon impact. 

**"ACK!!"**

Screamed Batman accidentally giving away his location to his foe. With a loud snort, the beast slashed its claws across Batman's chest, drawing blood as his symbol was now damaged. 

**“AAAAHHHH!!!!”**

Batman screamed and held the bleeding wound; pain rang through his body as he tried to avoid any other attacks. Ducking and weaving any attack he could, Batman fought through the pain only to be flung through the brick of the tunnel via a backhand strike from the monster.

**_KRASH!!!_ **

**"Grg."**

Batman groaned as he struggled to stand up, his blood was leaking and fast. The backhand and him flying through the wall had dealt him severe damage to both his back and the left arm he used in an attempt to block it. 

**_"Grrrr."_ **

Batman's eyes widened as the beast slowly approached him, it's yellow eyes giving it the advantage as they looked down on the injured Batman with intense hunger. 

**_'N-No. Not here.'_ **

From his cloak, Batman tossed out two more flash grenades and covered his eyes with his sleeve as the explosion of light blinded the beast once again. A moment of chance showed itself; he took it as he threw a metal Batarang in the direction of the creature, which found itself lodged into its right eye.

**_“RAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! M-MOMMY!!”_ **

With that, the beast fled into the water and vanished. Batman huffed as he struggled to breathe, his wounds too intense, his mind slowly slipping away from him. He then fell into the water, swept away by the current.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Beware The Monster Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unconscious and injured from his run-in with an unknown Sewer Monster, Batman wakes up under the care of a young girl named Bea Jones. She tells the tale of beings called The Monster Men who hurt the disenfranchised of Gotham City. Who are these people and what part do they have to play in the Monster underneath Gotham and the death of GCPD officers?

"G-GACK! *COUGH! COUGH!*"

Bruce Wayne opened his eyes to find himself in darkness. He wanted to move, but his body was firmly against that action. Around his torso, we're bandages, and his arm was in a makeshift cast made from medical supplies. He scanned the area around him, his pants and boots were still on his person. However, his mask and cape couldn't be felt anywhere. He then heard a tapping against the concrete floor that slowly approached him. He listened to the sound of the door opening from his left, a flood of light entered the area as standing in the door frame was a young girl with a black cloth wrapped around her eyes.

"Oh! You're awake!"

The young girl walked her way into the room, using her a piece of wood as a walking stick to feel her way around the room. As she arrived in the corner of the room, she lit a lantern, which helped Bruce get a better sense of his surroundings. The shack was small, with only one bed in the center and a roof made from Hurricane Shutters. It was well put together, for a shed, it was her home.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried when you washed up from the water. I thought you were gone."

"My mask? What happened?"

"Don't worry, friend. I had to take off your shirt to help heal the wound on your chest. Oh, and my name is Bea. Bea Jones. What's yours?"

Bruce said nothing, he raised his brow at the blind girl's friendly persona. He looked at his wounds and the treatment she did to help him. It was a patchwork job, rushed, but well-done nonetheless. He smiled as he looked at her attire, rags, and most likely stolen clothes from someone's laundry. Her dirty white shirt was three sizes too big and a pair of striped pajama pants.

"Bruce. My name is Bruce."

"Hello, Bruce. I'm happy you're okay? Did the monster men do this to you too?"

"Monster Men?"

"The men in blue. They always come here and hurt people, Waylon hates them. They hurt him a lot."

"Hm… what do these Monster Men look like?"

Bea said nothing, she struggled to find the words. Bruce looked at her as she pondered in her thoughts. 

"They wear blue. Always play that horrible noise that hurts me and Waylon's ears. Waylon says they always use their noisemakers to hurt people."

Bruce clung to every word the child said. He made mental notes, blue, noisemakers, horrible noise.

"Who's Waylon?" asked Bruce. Bea's expression radically changed back to her exuberant and happy tone. "Waylon is my big brother! He always looks after and cares for me! But he's never home at night and tells me that it's not safe outside when the sun isn't out. But whenever it's daylight, I can go outside and look for food."

Her story saddened Bruce; he knew her story all too well. Too many of Gotham's children were victims of homelessness and pain. 

"Why did you help me?"

Bea smiled and placed her hand over Bruce's wound gently as she looked towards his face. 

"Because you were hurt. I know what that's like. Waylon does too."

Hours went by. Every so often, Bea would leave the shack only to return with a jug of water for Bruce. He could feel his body slowly regaining its strength, his arms no longer weighed down from fatigue, and his chest stung less with his breathing than before. "Who taught you how to do this?" asked the injured man. Bea smiled as she sat in her bed under the blanket. 

"Waylon used to be hurt a lot. Bullies picked on him a lot when we were kids because he looked different. Mommy did too. So I'd always take care of him. Help his wounds like Gramma did before she died too. I guess I got used to it."

'No child should.' thought Bruce. He looked at his hands for only a moment before staring at Bea with saddened eyes.

"Tell me, Bea. When did you last see Waylon?" 

"Hm… I-I think. Three days ago. He said he went to fight off the Monster Men again. He said they got too close." 

Waylon was most likely a victim of the beast he met in the sewers. He didn't want to think about it, but it was the likely result. He then remembered her tone. 

"Wait. Three days ago? Bea! H-How long have I been asleep?!"

"T-Two days. Why? Are you okay?!"

Two days, Bruce's heart sank. That was two days that left Gotham at the mercy of the absolute worst criminals. He thought back to Alfred, he must have been worried sick. He had to get back to the surface and out of this sewer, but he also knew he couldn't leave this Waylon kid behind. He'd have to find him, and he would. Bruce's kind blue eyes faded as he looked at Bea once again.

**"Bea. Where did you put my clothes?"**

The blind girl shivered at the sudden change in Bruce's voice. She moved off of her bed and raised her mattress, revealing his mask, cape, and his shirt with his symbol still torn apart. His eyes squinted as he then put on his uniform and held his mask and cape in his hands. He softened his voice once again and turned to Bea.

"Bea. I-I want to ask you for a favor. A big one. I'm going to find Waylon until I do, I want you to stay with a friend of mine."

"B-But Waylon said never to leave. If I did, the Monster Men would find me."

Bruce smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you, Bea. No one is ever going to hurt you. I won't let them."

**LESLIE THOMPKINS CLINIC**

"Bruce. I-I have no words."

The two adults stood in the clinic as they watched the blind girl sleeping away in one of the beds.

"I know this is a lot to ask Leslie. But I couldn't let her stay in that shack with no one to protect her. Her brother is missing and was most likely taken by that thing in the sewers. I need her to be somewhere safe, and I couldn't think of anywhere else."

"I-I get it, Bruce. But what about her brother?"

"I'll keep looking for him. But right now, something else requires my attention."

He spoke with a darker tone in his voice. Leslie hated when talked like this, she knew what would come after. 

"What do you mean?"

"She spoke of Monster Men. Her brother told her to be afraid of them, of sirens and men in blue."

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it."

Bruce didn't respond. He just turned away from Leslie and made his way towards the door. Bruce stopped and turned to look at Leslie once again. But when he spoke, it wasn't Bruce. 

**"Where is Officer O'Kirk?"**

Leslie shook in fear, that voice. It was far too familiar to her ears. Sure, he's spoken to her like that before, but it was always while he wore the mask. Never while as Bruce Wayne. 

"I-I called Gordon. He came and had a team transfer O'Kirk to Elliot Memorial Hospital for further treatment. 

**"Thank you."**

With that, Bruce had vanished through the door and into the streets of Gotham City. Leslie, now alone in the room, simply stares out the open hospital window and out to Gotham. As the sun began to set, she could feel the darkness slowly consume the land. Gotham's Knight had returned and was looking for a fight.

**ELLIOT MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

"Thanks, Harv. "I-I really appreciate the visit."

"Don't mention it, Ricky. 'Sides I've been in the hospital enough times to know that they ain't got any good booze in stock."

Harvey Bullock was never a good cop. He drank on the job, smoked like a chimney, and had eaten thrice his weights in Doughnuts. But never say that he didn't care about his brothers in blue. Matthew O'Kirk had begun the path of recovery no more than a day after he was transferred into the Elliot Memorial Hospital. After he woke up, he had been reprimanded for breaking the rule of no cops in Park Row by Commissioner Gordon. He deserved it, He believed he did, even Harvey knew that going after the cop killer was a death sentence. He was suspended from the force for a month, the GCPD couldn't afford to lose any more officers. 

Bullock had come over today to check up on him, and for the two to share a simple beer together. In Gotham, there was no more significant a sign of brotherhood.

"Take it easy, 'kay kid. We're gonna need you on the streets soon, so I'll need you at your best."

"You got it, Harvey! When I get outta here, you and I are gonna paint the town red!"

The two laughed, visiting hours were over, and the Gotham Knights had won the game against the Coast City Sharks, so the mood was jubilant. But as the door closed, the lights and television went out. Leaving O'Kirk trapped in the darkness, stuck with something else.

**"Matthew O'Kirk. You have a lot of explaining to do."**

"B-Batman! What are you-ACK!"

Before the officer could say anything, Batman's gloved hand covered his mouth and pinned the injured officer down via a knee to his chest. Suddenly, a gas emerged from Batman gloves flooding the room. Matthews's eyelids grew heavy, the only thing looking back at him was a pair of haunting white eyes.

**"Shhh. Don't worry. Just sleep."**

"OH! Matthew! I forgot…"

As Bullock re-entered the hospital room, the lights returned and revealed the room empty with the window wide open. Bullock's jaw dropped as he raced for the window. Harvey was too late, for to his right, we're the black wings of Batman soaring into the night. His face was red with rage, he reached for his Walkie-Talkie and screamed into dispatches ear with a bellow of an enraged God.

"THIS IS LIEUTENANT HARVEY BULLOCK! ALL OFFICERS STAY ON ALERT! OFFICER O'KIRK HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY BATMAN! I REPEAT! THE BATMAN HAS TAKEN OFFICER O'KIRK!!"

_ **TO BE CONTINUED** _


	3. Blood In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots clear up, mysteries solved and uncovered. But the truth must come to light, the Monster Men revealed and the fate of Killer Croc revealed. Can Batman save his soul, or will the beast win? Find out, in the final chapter of All-Star Batman!

**"Wake up, O'Kirk. I'm not done with you yet."**

**KRAK!!**

There goes his index finger, O'Kirk screamed in pain as he awoke from his slumber in sickness and a daze. He gasped for air, his eyes were blindfolded, but he could feel the cold rain on his face and the stench of Gotham invading his nostrils. And that voice was all too familiar. 

"B-Batman! W-Why can't I feel my legs?!"

**KRAK!**

There go two of his ribs. He roared in pain even louder this time, and he struggled to move his arms only to find them zip-tied tightly. His nose was bleeding, and he could feel something cold wrapping itself around his middle finger.

**"Tell me, what were you doing in Park Row?"**

" I-I already told Gordon everything. I-I didn't kill those cops, I swear!"

**SNAP!**

His middle finger, his scream this time, was even louder and more vulgar than the last. Also, calling Batman the child of a female dog. 

**"I didn't say anything about dead cops. I asked you what you were doing in Park Row. Two nights ago."**

"I-I was looking for Conners! He went missing, too. I just wanted to find my partner."

**_SNAAP!_ **

Now his pinkie was broken. Two fingers left on his right hand.

**"Don't even try lying to me! Conners wasn't one of the Officers missing! Soto! Santiago! Pierre-Philipe! Andrews! Jackson! Davis! Francisco! They were missing! Conners retired two years ago! Now start talking if you ever want to hold a gun again!"**

"I swear! I mean it! Conners went missing too! He lived in Park Row! He was the first missing!"

**"ARE YOU SURE!"**

"I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S GRAVE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Silence. The only noise either of them made was Kirks' sobs of pain. Batman said nothing before leaning in close and whispering into the cop's ear.

**"If you are lying to me, and I will find out. I will hunt you down and hurt you in ways you can't imagine."**

**_KRAK!_ **

A punch to the face sent the cop flying back, O'Kirk screamed as he suddenly became weightless and fell through the air. He suddenly stopped as he crashed against the glass of a window. His blindfold fell, revealing that he had been tied up from the legs and was now hanging from Gotham Cathedral. 

" HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!!!"

The citizens of Gotham gathered, as did the cops, to help the injured officer. But Batman faded into the night. For he still had a case to solve. 

**PARK ROW. DET. CONNERS APARTMENT** .

The Batman entered the apartment through the window. It was a small one-bedroom one-bath with faulty woodwork and was clearly in need of fumigation. The sound of rats and roaches killing each other through the drywall, and the floorboards squeaked with each step the Dark Knight took. The door to the apartment was locked tight. No sign of forced entry, the chain was still on. His small TV was still on, playing a rerun of 'I Love Lucy' as on the floor was a box of week-old pizza. The Liquor Cabinet was wide open, but not a single bottle appeared missing or even touched by the dust that gathered on the bottles.

**"What happened here?"**

He asked with a brow raised. Batman made his way slowly towards the bathroom door, which was wide open. He entered the lavatory, nothing but more roaches and the scent of mold. He walked in, his eyes drawn to the window leading to alleyway was wide open, the countertop to the sink smashed in the struggle, and the bathtub, stained with dried blood. 

**_'A clear struggle.'_ **

His head turned, and in the wall were three bullet holes embedded in the wall. He recognized the shape and size of the tunnel. Backing away from the wall, Batman began to piece it together. 

**_'Detective Conners was home when the invasion took place. He was most likely in his living room, as evident by the pizza on the floor. He was eating on the couch when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Grabbing his gun from the liquor Cabinet, he made his way to confront the intruder only for him to be met and a fight to occur. Gunshots fired, and the sink broken, the attacker was wounded but still managed to land a few blows. But why leave the window open, and not even steal anything. Unless…'_ **

His eyes widened, he leaped through the window and landed in the alleyway where he found himself alone with the dumpsters, a covered maintenance hole, and a shower curtain caught in the cover. He reached down and pulled out the curtain, where he discovered that it had been thorn by four razor-sharp blades. Or four razor-sharp claws. 

"Oh, god."

**BACK IN THE SEWERS OF GOTHAM**

A low growl echoed in the tunnels; daylight was beginning to occur up above. Under the city, the newest monster swam in the muck of the city emerging and making its way to the small shack that belonged to Bea. However, the creature stopped and sniffed the air. Someone had been here. It's growl increased in volume before it used its claws to tear the door off the hinges with ease. It stuck it's head in and sniffed the area only to find it empty but with small died drops of blood on the concrete floor. It had the scent, and they weren't far. But they did go to the surface. The monster then roared into the tunnels, grief-stricken, and worst of all, he was angry.

**_“BEAAAA!!!!!!!”_ **

**LESLIE THOMPKINS CLINIC**

"AH!"

Bea jolted up from her bed, shaking in fear as she struggled for air. She held her throat, and her skin crawled as she could feel something was off with the world. 

"Waylon."

**IN THE SEWERS OF GOTHAM**

The Batman wandered through the tunnels of the sewers, his only source of light being a glow stick in his hand. His eyes scanned the area; the claw marks littered the brickwork as he arrived at a large metal door built into the walls. Batman reached down and held the handle of the cellar door. 

**"Okay."**

He mentally prepared himself for whatever sat on the other side. 

**_KCHAK!_ **

**GCPD INTERROGATION ROOM**

Gordon hated this familiar feeling. He thought after Loeb was behind bars, he'd stop having to see cops sitting in that goddamn room. But then he got the call from Bullock, O'Kirk had been attacked and kidnapped by The Batman. But then Matthew was found hung upside down from the side of the Gotham Trust Building with three of his fingers broken, and his legs pumped filled with muscle relaxers and a broken nose. After hours of trying to get him down, O'Kirk sobbed into Gordon's chest and begged to confess to his crimes.

_ 'I'm used to doing this with Bullock. At least then, he'd be the bad cop, and I'd be the good cop. But Harv can't see Matthew like this. The boy, he's been through enough. He didn't need to face the man who taught him how to be an officer of the law.' _

Gordon sat in the chair across from the bandaged officer. He lit his cigarette and looked at the young man with a look like a parent disappointed in their children. From his coat pocket, the Commissioner pulled out his trusty old tape recorder from his days as a beat cop in Chicago. Back when all he had to worry about were dirty cops.

"So then, you wanted to talk?"

"J-Jim. I-I'm so sorry! Conner and I! We didn't think it'd come back to haunt us!"

Gordon raised his brow, and he didn't know where this was going.

"What did you two idiots do?"

**BACK IN THE SEWERS**

Opening of the cellar door, his nostrils were overwhelmed by the scent of decaying corpses and the sound of flies swarming over the bodies. His jaw drops, the men and women officers have been hung up by meathooks. He was leaving them dangling off the floors. Where their stomach and intestines should be here now hollow with it seemingly ripped out. With every step, his black boots splashed in puddles of red sticky blood. Batman then turned to the right and looked on in horror.

**"Dear God."**

**GCPD**

"Conners and I were on patrol one day. W-We were in Park Row when we caught some kid running out of a convenience store. Conner and I cut him off in the alleyway, and we pinned him down. He was just some kid with a weird skin condition. I was going to read him his rights, but then Conners told me to go to the car. He told me…"

_ "I have some cuffs in the car. Go get them while I hold this little bastard down." _

"I didn't think about it at first. So I followed orders, but then. When I came back. C-Conners. Conners."

Gordon slammed his fist on the table and glared at him. 

"What did you two do!"

**SEWERS**

**"Detective Conners?"**

"B-Batman? Is that you?! T-Thank god! I knew you were coming! Guys! Wake up! Batman's here! He's here to save us!"

Batman could say nothing, only look on in disgust as nailed to the wall before he was a naked and mutilated Detective Conners. His stomach and chest covered in freshly made scars, 21 to be exact, and worst of all. His eyes, his eyes had been clawed out. Batman placed his torch down and began to try to free the injured and weak former detective. 

**"Conners. I'm here. I-I'm here to help you."**

**_'He's barely a skeleton. The monster most likely hasn't fed him in days, and the scarring was deep enough to draw blood but not to the point where he'd die.'_ **

"Batman. Batman. Batman's here, everyone! "

He continued this, even while removing the rusty nails, he didn't scream. Instead of yelling in pain, the detective just continued his mad rambling to the dead bodies. Batman handcuffed Conners and began to carry him on his back. As they exited the cellar, Batman finally spoke.

**"Conner's. I need to know. Was there a little boy in there? Waylon Jones?"**

Instantly, the man broke out into a cold sweat and screamed in pure terror.

"I'M SORRY! SORRY! PLEASE! STOP! STOP HURTING THEM! IT'S ME! IT WAS ME!!!!"

**GCPD**

"When I came back, Conner had beaten the kid to a bloody pulp! And I… I just watched. I didn't help. I didn't do anything!"

Tears began to fall on his face, from the proud GCPD Officer was born a sobbing mess of a man. But he wasn't done. 

"Then. Then Conners put him in the back of his car."

Gordon's brow raised at that last sentence.

"Keep talking."

**LESLIE THOMPKINS CLINIC**

"Bea. Bea, dinner's ready. I hope you like Fried Chicken and Mac & Cheese. Bea?"

Leslie walked into the bedroom of the little girl who sat at the windowsill looking out into the night sky of Gotham. Her fingers shivered as her breathing began to escape her. 

"Waylon. Waylon knows I'm missing."

Dr. Thompkins walked her way to the child's side, where she gently placed her palm against Bea's shoulder. 

"Calm down, Bea. Don't worry. I'm sure Waylon will be okay. Batman will save him from the Monster Men."

Bea said nothing; she just continued to stare into nothing. She was absorbing the sounds and noises of Gotham. However, in the nearest alley to the Clinic, a maintenance hole cover began to quake and shook before removing itself. From the darkness, all we can hear is a low growl.

**_"beaaaaa.~"_ **

**GOTHAM SEWERS**

"I stole him. N-No one filed a report. No one came looking for him! So I beat O'Kirk to keep his mouth shut."

**"Conner. What did you do to that boy?"**

**GCPD**

"We stopped at some warehouse. Some big shot scientist needed some Guinea Pigs for some experimental drug he was working. So Conner thought we'd make some extra cash on the side. Loeb wasn't paying him enough anymore. I even got a cut."

Gordon removed his glasses and glared at the officer, former officer.

"When did this happen?"

O'Kirk swallowed his saliva and began to shake before his answer finally slipped through his lips.

"Five Years Ago."

Gordon said nothing; he just stood up from the table and exited the room as he stomped through the Police Headquarters, every officer new to make room for him and say nothing. He entered his office and slammed the door shut, all that followed was the sound of Gordon's knuckles banging against his desk. 

'Dammit!' He thought. His feelings as a father were starting to cloud his judgment. He was better than that, and he knew he was. But still, for that to happen and no one to report it. Anyone would be angry.

**_RING! RING!_ **

There goes the phone. Gordon grabbed it off the hook and answered it. 

**"Jim. It's me. I found Conners and the other officers. Meet me at the alley behind 5th and Dixon."**

** PARK ROW ALLEYWAY. **

As Batman exited the sewers with the dying Conner's on his back. He groaned, Conners had now gone insane. Mumbling on about nothing, confessing his sins, and wasting what little breath he had left. Once outside, they heard the sirens of the GCPD cars. Gordon exits his car and stops before looking at the dying skeleton that was once known as Daniel Conners.

"G-Gordon? Is that you?" he said with what little strength he held. Gordon covered his mouth and held back his tears as he called the ambulance. Meanwhile, Renee Montoya made her way to the maintenance hole only for Batman to stop her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

**"No. I-I don't want you seeing your friends like that. Please, just make sure Conners makes it to the hospital. He needs to testify for what he's done."**

She could hear it in his voice, and he wasn't okay. Whatever was there wasn't for the faint of heart. She looked at the masked vigilante of Gotham and sighed before taking the shambling man from the Dark Knight.

"Tell me, Batman. Are there any other survivors?"

He looked down at his feet, and she knew his answer already. She swallowed her grief and made her way towards the Emergency Services. She needed to be reliable, and there were friends she needed to bury. Batman just watched her walk away; she was grieving like many others. They were good men and women of the badge, but all had their lives taken from a mistake by two officers.

**_BEEP! BEEP!_ **

Batman looked surprised; he pulled out a red phone from his belt and raised his brow. The Bat-Phone, but the only ones who had access to its number was Jim Gordon and-

**"Leslie."**

"Batman. We're getting ready to go in, any hint of what's down there?" asked Jim Gordon as he turned around to find Batman gone. 

**THOMPKINS CLINIC**

**_“RAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!”_ **

**_KRASH! SMASH! CRUNCH!_ **

The window of the Clinic broken in from outside, in the main lobby, the hulking green scaled monster roared in anger. It was smashing its way through Leslie Thompkins office. It's right eye closed bearing a scar; it was searching for something or someone.

"M-Monster Men. The Monster Men are here."

"Shhh. Don't be scared, Bea. Just stay calm, I promise you. We'll be safe. Just hush now and hide here."

Leslie kissed the forehead of the blind girl as she hid the child in a small safe room, the monsters' rampage shook her to her core. She was afraid, but not for her, but the child under her care. She wasn't going to lose her, not to this beast. 

**_KCHAK!_ **

She prepared her shotgun, anyone who owned a business in Gotham had at least one firearm. She then hid behind a nearby wall as the thrashing suddenly stopped. Then silence. 

**_SNFF! SNFF!_ **

It sniffed the air; the beast growled as it began to stalk the area around for whoever it was looking. Leslie held her gun close, her breath quivered, her finger on the trigger and ready to fire. Its heavy footsteps made the ground shake as it moved in closer. Once again, it sniffed the air and growled even louder. He then roared.

**_“RAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!”_ **

The monster smashed through the wall and roared as it prepared to pounce on the doctor. She fell to the floor and held the barrel towards her attacker's fanged face. Before she could pull the trigger, a large black shadow appeared over them and shattered the window as Batman enters the fray.

**"WAYLON! NO!"**

He lands in between them and glares at the monster. It growled and held it's hand over its injured eye. It remembered.

**_“HuuRRRTTT me! You!!! HUUUUURRRRRTTTTT MEEEE!!!!”_ **

**"I did. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, Waylon."**

Leslie and the monster now revealed as Waylon looked on in shock. Leslie held her gun down as Batman looked at Waylon with sad eyes.

**"I'm sorry those monsters did this to you."**

**_"S-Sorry dOesn't help. M-Monster MEn! mUSt PAY!!!!!"_ **

**"And they will! But not like this! I know you're better than this Waylon!"**

**_"stop."_ **

**"You were just fifteen, Waylon. A boy who didn't know what was going on."**

**_"*whines*stop it."_ **

**"They took you from your home. From your abusive parents. From your 10-year-old sister who needed her brother."**

**_"S-Stop it. Stop talking."_ **

**"What they did to you was inhumane. I understand that you're angry. You want the police to pay. But you are hurting those men and women like that what you did to them, to Conners. They don't deserve that."**

**_"Noooo!"_ **

**"But you don't hate them for what they did to you. You hate because of what happened while you were gone."**

Waylon covered his ears, hoping to ignore Batman. Then the bomb dropped.

**"Because while you were gone. Your father went too far. Because you weren't there for her. Your father beat her till she went blind. You killed those innocent men and women. You killed them because you blame them for what happened to Bea."**

**_"ROAR!!!! DON'T SAY HER NAME!!!!"_ **

Waylon roared as he lunged at Batman and tackled the hero through the Clinic, sinking his razor-sharp fangs into the hero's shoulder. Batman roared in pain before the two fell into the streets with a loud-

**_KRASH!!_ **

Waylon removed his fangs from The Batman's shoulder and huffed in anger before he grabbed him by the cowl and lifted him to eye-level. Batman could see it, and his rage was blinding him. His temper was making him less human and more beast. He then threw small metal pellets into the air and closed his eyes before it exploded in a burst of smoke and light. Waylon screams before Batman slams his head into Waylon's stunning him and allowing the Caped Crusader to escape his opponent's grasp. 

**"I don't want to hurt you, Waylon. I only want to help you and Bea."**

**_"Stop saying her name!"_ **

**_THWACK!_ **

" **Oof!"**

**_CRASH!_ **

With a swing of his arm, Batman flew into the side of a nearby car shattering the window. He groaned and stood back up as he looked at the angered Waylon, who charged at him.

**"Waylon. Don't do this."**

**_"SHUT UP!!!"_ **

Batman ducked and avoided a slash from Waylon's claws. He rolled through the gap in-between his legs and removed his black cape from his shoulders before throwing it over Waylon's head and dragging him down to his back with what little strength he had left in his body.

**_THUD!!_ **

Batman huffed and puffed as he pinned Waylon down by placing his boot onto his chest. Waylon thrashed and growled in anger. Batman grit his teeth and pulled on his cape, hoping to suffocate the angered Waylon Jones. However, doing so caused him to slashes and cuts on his legs, arms, and stomach, but Batman continued to try and suffocate his foe. He fought through the pain before Waylon's attacks grew weaker and weaker until his arms flopped onto the ground.

It was over. 

**"I'm sorry, Waylon. I assure you, I'll make sure you'll get the help you need. Bea will be safe. I promise."**

He then looked up and saw several GCPD patrol cars racing towards them, he looked at Waylon and sighed before removing his cape from Waylon's face and placed it back on. As the cops arrived, Batman just looked at them and wiped the blood from his lips and nose before saying to them.

**"You're going to need a bigger car for this young man here. Also, contact Gordon and tell him that I found our killer. His name is Waylon Jones, and he's 20-years-old."**

As the officers took Waylon away, Batman couldn't help but watch on in silence. 

**WEEKS LATER**

The sun finally shines over the city of Gotham; it's long stormy summer has finally ended. In a small cafe within Burnside, Billionaire Bruce Wayne, across the table from Leslie Thompkins, one of his former guardians.

"How is she, Leslie?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bruce. Bea's still getting used to life, and I do appreciate you helping with the reconstruction of my Clinic."

"Don't mention it, Leslie. I do wish that you'd accept my offer to have Bea enrolled in Gotham Academy."

"No. She's only 10-years-old and still has a lot to learn. We just started learning braille. She's picking it up fast."

"And where is she now?"

"She. She wanted to visit him, Bruce…"

**ARKHAM ASYLUM**

_ "She wanted to see Waylon." _

"And these three dots that go down mean the letter L. Isn't that cool Waylon?"

**_"Y-Yes. It's cool."_ **

There they were, Bea and Waylon, sitting across from one another smiling as the only thing keeping the siblings apart was a thick sheet of glass. Bea smiled as she continued to show Waylon her Braille Exercise book and how much she's learned. Waylon couldn't help but smile at his happy sister, he then looked up and locked eyes with an irritated Jim Gordon. Despite the evidence revealed, Jim couldn't help but be angry at the man who murdered his fellow officers of the law. But, he owed Leslie Thompkins a favor and agreed on overseeing the two's meeting.

**BACK WITH BRUCE AND LESLIE**

"So then, did you ever find out who did that to Waylon?"

Bruce stayed silent. He looked out the window and glared intensely with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Not yet. But I will. And I promise you; they will pay for what happened to that poor boy."

"Bruce."

She knew it wasn't going to work, and she wanted to plead with him. But she knew that it would fall on deaf ears. After all, it wasn't just Bruce that needed Batman. 

Gotham needs Batman. To fight the monsters that live within her shadows.

** _THE END!_ **


End file.
